Different events can be detected using devices having a different time resolution. For example, events can be detected using an imaging device. However, imaging devices typically have low time resolution frame rates when compared with events detected with high time resolution. A frame rate is limited by an exposure time and a readout time.
Other detection devices may not have these limitations. For example, changes in electric potential or other electrochemical events can be detected by devices with high time resolution. When the timing of the detected events is compared, the precision is low.